


Pheromones

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Black Dragon - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Erron Black and Kabal are not fond of each other. As things get heated between them they’re later forced into a heat they can’t escape.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m so sorry I’ve been AFK for a really long time. A lot of things happened. Anyway please enjoy this fic, it took me weeks to write for some reason!
> 
> Love you guys!!

“You know what, Black? I’m tired of your bullshit!” Kabal growls, pushing Erron Black violently. Erron Black glares at Kabal, his blood boiling. He clenches his fists and squares his feet towards Kabal.

“I ain’t mighty fond of you either ya coot!” The cowboy spat back. Now the rest of the room had their eyes focused on the two mercenaries. Whispers were being exchanged among the audience. “I'll pop ya before you can run…”

Kabal squints, “You'll be dead before you draw…” 

“Count o’ three…” Erron lines his hands up with his pistols. 

Kabal quietly growls to himself. 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” A familiar angry voice filled the room, and the bystanders scattered like ants. It was Kano. Kano marched down the stairs and made his way to the two men about to kill each other. Kano grabs Errons shoulder and pulls him back. He makes way between the men and shoves Kabal back. “What’s gotten into you blokes? Hm? Have you both gone mad?” Kano had had a rough day, and he certainly didn't need his Black Dragon lackeys to kill each other.

Erron Black was relaxed now, he rested his hands in his belt and just stared at Kabal. Kabal on the other hand had his arms tightly crossed, his head competitively leant back, his eyes narrowed aggressively. 

Kano looked back and forth between the two. “What, now you pansies don't say anything?” Silence remained. 

Erron indiscreetly rolled his eyes and scoffed. That was enough to send Kabal over the edge, however, causing the speedster to lunge forward. He was then stopped by Kano. Kano was holding him back and Kabal was trying his hardest to get free of Kano’s grasp. 

Kano threw Kabal back and gritted his teeth. “Look you idiots! The next I hear about any of you mongrels fighting each other without me knowing… you're going to be licking every last drop of blood off the floor until it's squeaky clean!” Kano was now gesturing to the rest of the gang. He turned to face Erron and Kabal and then started walking away. “You two, let’s go.” 

Kabal and Erron glared at each other. Neither of them taking a step forward. Kano noticed that they weren't following so he stopped and cleared his throat. Kabal started walking forward and didn't disconnect eye contact with the cowboy until he was in front of him. Erron followed behind.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


“I don't give a rats ass why you two are fighting… but you two are my best men.” Kano had his arms crossed and was leaning on a table behind him. Erron and Kabal exchanged a glance but looked back at Kano. “So get over yourselves because I need you guys to do a mission for me.” 

All Kabal could think at that moment was, ‘Ah fuck’.

____________________________________________________________________

“I’m driving.” Was the first thing Erron said after Kano’s briefing. Kabal and Erron didn’t say a word until they reached the truck they had to use. 

Kabal looked at Erron and was about to try and fight him but made eye contact with the cowboy and immediately lost motivation. 

“Yeah whatever…” Kabal answered. Erron raised a slight brow but Kabal didn’t notice. 

Erron went to get the keys while Kabal was leaning on the passenger door of the huge armored truck. He was tampering with one of his knives waiting for Erron Black. 

The sound of keys jingling came closer and Kabal looked up slightly to see Erron walking slowly towards the other side of the truck. Erron unlocked the truck and they both climbed inside. 

During the long commute into the forest, Kabal tried his best to stay awake. His elbow was propped up on the door and his head resting on his fist. It was quiet and neither of them spoke. There was no radio installed in the vehicle, mainly because it was designed for combat and heavy transporting. Kabal then figured he try and do something to keep him awake. 

“You ever wonder why Kano can’t do his own shit?” Kabal said calmly, he kept his eyes on the road in front of them. He didn’t really expect an answer. 

“Not really…” Erron responded. Silence followed suit after his response and Kabal didn’t know what to say. 

“Right… the boss is the boss…” Kabal rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He didn’t even notice his vision fade to black as he fell asleep. 

Some time later, Kabal was suddenly jolted awake as the truck violently stopped, causing Kabal to surge forward and get painfully caught by the seat belt. 

“Ah! Ow! What the fuck, Black?!” Kabal grabbed his chest and ribs as he groaned in pain. That will definitely leave a bruise. Kabal was wide awake now. 

Erron chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt, “Wake up we’re here.” Erron turns off the truck and proceeds to get out. Kabal, meanwhile, was still recovering from the whiplash. He groaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got out of the truck. 

“Ow fuck, Black! That really fucking hurt!” Kabal was adjusting his vest as he tried to ignore the pain. 

“Quit your bellyaching...” Erron said through a shit eating grin. Kabal couldn’t see it however due to the mask. He continued to grasp his shoulder to try and alleviate the pain. Kabal hissed a few curses under his breath. “Sh!” Erron stopped and held out a hand in front of Kabal. 

“Wha—?” 

“Shh! Be quiet!” Erron cut off quickly, whispering harshly at the fellow Black Dragon member. 

Kabal grew irritated and was about to argue with Erron but once again the cowboy interrupted him. 

“I’m getting this mission done, and if that means killing you then I’ll gladly do it. Now shut up.” Erron stared daggers at Kabal. Kabal clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. 

Suddenly, a rustle came from the leaves in front of them. At the same time Erron whipped out his pistols and Kabal at the same speed unsheathed his hook swords. The two men waited. After a while of nothing revealing itself and no other movement, Erron moved back slowly but kept his guns aimed at the bushes. He turns to look at Kabal and then quickly back at the foliage. 

“Clear the leaves.” He says at a low volume. 

Kabal steps forward and swiftly and cleanly cuts the leaves and branches in front of him. As he returns to his defensive position he sees a giant cave-like hole. His eyes widen. Erron sees his reaction and moves in to see what’s there, and his reaction was the same. 

“And somehow Kano knew exactly where this was.” Kabal uttered. 

“I’d rather not know why.” Erron remarked as he crept into the cave first. 

“Please, after you!” Kabal said sarcastically and followed right after. 

The two men inspected the giant cave. There were pods and slime and a ridiculous amount of bugs and insects that neither of them had ever seen before. 

“What the hell are we looking for anyway?” Kabal backed up towards Erron Black, hook swords still at bay. 

“Not what… who…” Erron said lowly. 

Kabal looked at him with confusion. 

“D’vorah…” Erron kept his eyes peeled as he continued to search. 

“D’vorah? The bug lady? I thought that was just some fairy tale!” Kabal slightly laughed. 

“She’s very much real, and she’s Kano’s good pal.” 

“Wait… what the fuck?” Kabal lowered his swords and turned to face the cowboy. 

“Surprised you didn’t know…”

“Yeah no I didn’t. I didn’t even know that’s who we’re hunting! All Kano said was to pick up something for him!” 

“We’re not hunting, you said so yourself, we’re just picking her up.” 

“Where in Kano’s briefing did he say we’re picking up this… Deh…” Kabal was starting to get pissed off. 

“D’vorah, and he didn’t.” 

Kabal’s face churned. He hated being in the dark and he still had no clue how Black knew more of D’vorah and the mission than he did. 

An abrupt hissing sound followed by a squishing and slushy sound emerged and both men turned in the direction of the source. The only moving thing in front of them looked like a giant pod with dark pink vines and leaves peering out of it. A sudden cloud of green burst through the air and the two men were in close proximity. 

“Ack! Eww! What the hell?!” Kabal yelled as both mercenaries coughed. No matter how much they try to shield themselves from the gas the smell and the air seemed too putrid to block. They tried backing away from the pod, and stopped when they no longer could smell it. Kabal could hear small cusses coming from the other man. “You think it’s poisonous?” 

“D’vorah’s toxins work fast. If we ain’t buzzard food by now it ain’t poisonous.” Errons voice was raspy and he was still recovering from the gas. 

“Then what was it?” 

Erron gathers himself and adjusts the grip on his pistols. “Don’t know, and if I ain’t dead then it don’t matter.” 

“Wow you’re really set on bringing this lady in…” Kabal watched as Erron took a few steps in the direction Kabal was searching earlier. “What if she’s not even here?” 

Erron faces Kabal and looks him dead in the eyes, “She’s comin with us, by hook or crook. Understood?” 

“Was… was that a joke?” Kabal pointed lazily at Erron. Erron sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

“It means, ‘by any means necessary’...” the female voice came from the shadows. Rusted-yellow skin and giant bug-like wings were revealed, a creepy hard-edged face attached to a hooded head were visible. 

The two men pointed their weapons at the figure.

“D’vorah.” Erron stated. 

“Again we meet, Erron Black! Who’s your friend?” D’vorahs head twitched as she smiled evilly.

“This here is Kabal. He’s Black Dragon.” Erron gestured his guns towards the other man. 

“Black Dragon… What does Kano want now?” D’vorah

grew agitated. 

“That ain’t our business, just come with us and—“

“Once again Erron Black, you play This One for a fool! This One will not go with you!” D’vorah sprouts out her extra spider legs and screams as she charges at the two men. 

“Kabal, time to brisk up and whatever you do don’t let her sting you.” 

————————————————————————————————————

“That was by far one of the creepiest fights I’ve ever been in.” Kabal said as he was wiping his hook swords on the grass, doing his best to wipe the green and blue liquid off of them.

Erron was pushing a restrained D’vorah into the back of the armored truck. She could be heard hissing in pain. 

“You shoulda followed my lead.” Erron crossed his arms after locking up the doors. 

“What?” Kabal said.

“You had no idea what you’re dealing with!” 

“Hey the job got done didn’t it? Why do you care so much?” Kabal shook his hook swords and stalked his way closer to Erron. 

“Do you even know what she is?” Erron was mad, you could tell from his voice and the look in his eyes. 

“Why does it matter—?” 

“She’s Kytinn, but you have no idea what they are!” His voice rose as he practically towered over Kabal. 

“Maybe I would if you and Kano would tell me what the fuck is going on!” Kabal didn’t back down and gripped his hook swords hard.

A piercing sound of laughter echoed from inside the truck. 

“Please, continue, it only makes things easier…” D’vorah gave a sinister smile and continued her chuckling. 

Erron stared at her through the small rectangular glass window and furrowed his brow in confusion. Kabal too giving a similar look. 

“Let’s go.” Erron said bluntly as he started walking to the front of the truck. Kabal turns around to head to his side when he felt a wave of a strange feeling wash over him. He stopped and cleared his throat, he flexed his shoulders and tried to shake out the feeling. It went away and he started to walk again. 

D’vorah observed Kabal, and laughed evilly to herself. 

During the long ride back, Kabal was fidgeting nonstop. He couldn’t find a way to get comfortable. 

“I-It’s kind of hot in here.” Kabal said as he reached for the air conditioner. Erron didn’t care, but he thought it wasn’t hot at all, it was pretty cool in the truck. Then he thought it was just Kabals fast working body that was producing the heat. 

A little further into the drive Kabal continued to twist and turn. Kabal started to sweat a little, even when the temperature in the car was at 68. He started tugging on his fur-collared vest. The funny feeling in his body just wouldn’t go away, it only got worse. He took a few glances at Erron to make sure he wasn’t noticing, but every time he did another wave would flow through his body. Kabal was too busy clenching his fists to realize what was going on in his pants. 

Erron noticed Kabals behavior a while back. He just thought he was still mad from the argument. He didn’t get a good look. It wasn’t until he heard a muffled noise coming from Kabal did he turn to look at him. There he saw Kabal slouched in his seat with his legs spread as far as they could and Kabal breathing heavily, his head slung back, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. 

“Kabal?” Erron slowed the truck and kept looking at Kabal. Kabal didn’t seem to hear Erron. Erron sat up straight as he felt a small chill in his spine. “Kabal?”

Kabal bit his lip and rubbed his thighs, then let out a low groan. 

D’vorah snickered in the back. 

“What the hell are  _ you _ laughing at back there?” Erron turned and quickly looked through the window and then faced forward. 

“This One did not realize that Kytinn pheromones affect humans…” another alien giggle was heard. 

“Pheromones…?” Erron whispered, he kept driving but he kept looking back at Kabal who kept shifting in his seat. 

“That One seems to be reacting to it quickly…” 

“What the hell are you talking about, bug?!” Erron yelled as he felt a little winded. Erron hit a stunning realization when he remembered the gas that he and Kabal both encountered. He looked at Kabal and looked down to see the issue in Kabals cargo pants. 

“It is the aroma of reproduction.” D’vorah said through a tight evil grin. 

“Reprodu… Aw hell!” Erron shook his head as he scowled. 

“Wh-What?” Kabal mustered as he looked at Erron. 

“It was the toxins…” Erron shifted in his seat, feeling tense. 

“Gah… I don’t care what it is, I want it to stop!” Kabal bucked his hips upwards and groaned. 

“D’vorah, undo this, now!” Erron demanded. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“This One cannot help you.” 

“Like hell you can’t!” Erron glared at the rear view mirror. 

“This One is not the one in heat, Erron Black.” Her devious smile flashed her sharp teeth. Erron looked at Kabal with concern as he observed Kabals uncomfortable state. 

“You don’t mean…” Erron whispered, his eyes glued to Kabal, he breathed in deeply as he felt like he lost his breath just by staring. 

“Coitus is required.” 

Erron scoffed and rolled his eyes. A small moan caught his attention. 

“Ah fuck…” Kabal hissed. Embarrassed, he turned his head away but groped himself through his clothing. 

“This One is surprised by how fast that one is reacting.”

“You, shut it.” Erron said as he slowly pulled over and stopped the truck. 

“I’ve got a fast system.” Kabal said through a weak smile. 

“You’re really making jokes now?” 

“It’s not a joke.” The two men made eye contact and there was a connection. The world around them blurred and there was nothing but the man in front of them. Erron pulled his eyes away and faced the wheel. He shut his eyes as he feels a stirring in his regions.

“Look… Black… Erron… w-we have a situation.” Kabal was winded and did his best to keep his composure. 

Erron continued to listen. “M-Maybe we could… help each other out? You know?” Erron witnesses Kabals face flush pink. 

“There is no other way out of it.” D’vorah snarled. 

“Hey! I said quiet!” Erron slammed his fist on the window behind him. 

Kabal gulped as he watched Erron. “C’mon man…” he pleaded. 

There was a moment of silence. Erron pondered. 

“If we do this, you do what I say, got it?” Erron couldn’t help it, the hardening of his own cock was getting to him. Kabals eyes widened and excitement filled his body once again. He nodded frantically. Erron sighed, “Fine let’s go.” 

Kabal couldn’t have unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the truck door any faster in his condition. He left his hook swords under the seats. It wasn’t the wisest thing to do but he saw Erron take his guns so he trusted that. He hopped out and did his best to make it around the front of the vehicle. Erron was climbing out and as he waited for Kabal he unclipped his mask. Kabal waited on the other side of Errons opened door. Kabal was fidgeting and tugged on his belt, his hard-on was almost painful as he stood there not showing any attention to it. Once Erron closed the door, Kabal took some steps forward. He wasn’t sure why he did but he did anyway. He stepped up to Erron and Erron watched him. Kabal was twitching nervously and leaned his head up. Their eyes met in a questionable glance. Kabal looked at Errons lips and back at his eyes and closed the gap. Their lips met in an extremely awkward kiss. Kabal pushed a little but kept his eyes open. Erron pushed back slightly and kept his eyes open as well. Kabal pulled back and they stood there staring in confusion.

“Uhh…” Kabal embarrassingly said. 

“That was weird.” Erron responded.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s not do that again.” 

“Agreed.” 

Erron looked around the area and started walking towards the back of the truck. Kabal quietly followed. Once Erron reached the back he shook his head. 

“We can’t do this here.” He simply put, he was doing really well hiding his emotions compared to Kabal. 

Kabal continued to bounce as he whined, “I don’t care where we do this! C-Can we just hurry up?” 

Erron turned to him. Kabal froze and felt intimidated, he felt inferior to Erron. Errons nose twitched. He gives an angry look at Kabal and looks him up and down. Kabal felt submission take over. 

“Well then I guess you don’t need my help.” Erron quirked his head to the side. His brow raised slightly. Kabal felt his heart skip a beat, he’s hardly seen Erron without a mask. Kabal looked helpless, he really needed Errons help, and they both knew that. “Unless…” Errons voice lowered and he stepped closer to Kabal. He leaned slightly down to get into Kabals face. “You follow my lead, is that understood?” He said dead seriously. Kabal nodded hectically. He’s never felt so much like a sub before. “Good.” Black grabbed Kabals arm and led them farther into the trees. 

Kabal almost whined from the grip of Errons hand on him. He stumbled upon branches and rocks as he tried to keep up with the man pulling him. 

Erron was starting to lose control. His pants started to tighten even more. He finally saw what he was looking for. He walked up to a huge fallen tree. It was low but it was good enough. Erron yanked Kabal in front of him and Kabal caught himself on the fallen tree. He turned around and faced Erron. Kabals boner was incredibly visible through his pants.

“Clothes. Off.” Erron started to undo his belt. Kabal internally jumped with joy. He felt his mouth water as he watched Erron take off his belt. A wave of pleasure surged through him causing him to bite his lip. “I ain’t asking again.” Erron dropped his belt on the grass. He placed his hat just on top of his belt.

Kabal swallowed the exceptional amount of saliva in his mouth and took off his vest. He worked on taking off his pants. He looked up when he heard something else hit the ground. There, stood a shirtless Erron Black. Kabals eyes traced from the V that was hidden below the jeans, up to the scarred abs and chest, and finally to the chiseled jaw, he was a sight to be seen. When he met Errons glaring eyes he went right back to taking off his pants. 

Erron undid his button and zipper while making his way over to Kabal. A primitive feeling flooded him. He watched Kabal take off his pants. Kabal kept his boxers and white tank top on. His tooth necklace hangs freely. 

“Th-This means nothing… right?” Kabal grabs his cock through his boxers. 

“Damn straight.” Kabal started to take off his tank top when Erron interrupted him, “No, leave it on.” Although, Erron admired the sight of Kabals tanned and toned body. 

“O-Okay…” Kabal put his shirt down. 

“I ain’t got lube.” Erron stepped closer and pulled off his pants. His erection is obvious as well. Kabal had felt his mouth water quicker at the sight. Erron throws his jeans to the side and steps even closer. He looks at Kabal.

“Well I-I don’t have any.” Erron stepped closer and wore a thinking expression. Erron made it obvious to look at Kabals lips. Kabals face heated up. He looks down to see that Erron too was fully hard. He felt his mouth pool. Kabal gathered the remaining pieces of confidence he had left and tried to be serious. He gulped and stood up, “I’m not sucking you off.” He tried to look mad, instead his face and ears turned red. 

Erron watched. He chuckled at the sight. He stepped closer to Kabal, Kabal in turn stepped back. Erron continued to back Kabal into the fallen tree. Kabal slightly tripped and ended up sitting on the tree. 

“You ain’t gotta.” Erron said lowly. As he moved closer Kabal opened his legs willingly without being told. Erron looked down and looked up to make eye contact with Kabal, he raised a brow. He smirked, “I was just gonna ask if you’re okay with using spit.” 

Kabal nodded while looking at his cock. 

“Alright then…” Erron smirked. He reached down and grabbed Kabals hips. Kabal was taken by surprise, Errons strength was unexpected. Erron picks up Kabal and flips him over. Kabal adjusts himself and feels a mixture of nervousness and excitement run through him. Erron ran his hands over Kabals back and down to his butt. “Relax~” Kabal let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Errons hard cock through his boxers press up against him, Kabal bit his lip and pushed back into it. Erron rolls his hips forward.

“Ohh~” Kabal didn’t mean to moan but he couldn’t help it. Erron smirked behind him. He loved seeing Kabal like this. Helpless and desperate, bent over for him. Maybe it was just the pheromones talking, maybe it wasn’t. 

Erron moves and leaned forward, he reached his hand out to Kabals face. Kabal looked back and turned to look at Erron. He received a wink and Kabal felt his heart flutter. Kabal held Errons wrist as he licked and covered his hand in saliva. When Kabal let go, a line of spit was connected with his lips and Errons hand. 

Erron bit his lip. He was imagining how well Kabal could use his mouth for other things. 

As Erron retracted his hand he squeezed Kabals cheek with his other hand. Erron pulled down his boxers and used his spit covered hand to lube himself. Erron hummed as he rubbed himself. Kabal was scared to look back, he was worried of Errons size. What if he’s big? What if he’s small? What if it hurts? Kabals mind went haywire. In that moment, Kabal felt a hand run up his back and under his tank top. 

“Relax~” Erron cooed. Kabal felt his shoulder blades calm. It was as if Erron could hear his thoughts. Kabal let out a small whine as he waited. With his dry hand, Erron pulls back Kabals boxers. Kabal blushes hard and covers his face in his arms. 

Erron couldn’t get enough of the sight before him. Kabal has a plump and toned ass. It was a lighter tone than the rest of his body but that enthralled him even more. Smooth skin under him, heavenly decorated with muscle. Kabals virgin hole waiting for him. 

Erron massaged Kabals hip to try and calm him, with little warning he entered his lubed thumb inside of Kabal. Kabal gasped in shock. 

“A-Ah—!” He clenched automatically. 

“Darlin’, you gotta be a good boy and relax…” Erron said softly. Kabal wouldn’t admit it but he loved the pet names. 

Kabal tried to adjust, “I-It feels weird!” 

“I know, but it’s gonna feel good soon.” Erron took out his appendage. “C’mon, babydoll~” Erron crooned. Kabal felt a flutter in his gut. He sighed and did his best to relax. 

Erron pushed in one finger. Kabals eyes closed and his mouth agape he concentrated on relaxing. 

“That’s it~” Erron said quietly, he wanted nothing more than to fuck Kabal senseless but Kabal wasn’t nearly ready yet. 

Erron thrusted his finger in and out and Kabal let out a whine. Erron then suddenly pushed in another finger. 

“Gah~” Kabal reflexively tried to pull away. Erron grabs Kabals hip and pulls him back. 

“Where you goin, sweets? Don’t you want this~?” Erron pushed in both fingers and curled them. 

Kabal gasped and moaned, he nodded his head. 

“Didn’t quite hear you there, hon~” Erron grinned. He pulled out his fingers and shoved them back in. Kabal choked a yell. 

“I-I… I… Oh~” Erron was unforgiving in his thrusts. “I… I want you… I…” Kabal gasped as another finger inserted itself inside him. He groaned. “I need you… please!” 

Erron chuckled lowly again. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed himself a few times while lining up. Kabal bit his lip as he waited impatiently for Erron. He made an irritated whine. Erron then pushed the head of his cock into Kabal. Erron held back a groan. Kabal couldn’t, however, as he let out a moan. 

“Oh fuck… oh fuu—!” Kabal yelled as Erron pushed farther in. Half of Erron was inside him. “Holy shit… ugh…” Kabal hung his head between his arms. It felt so good. Erron gripped both cheeks in his hands and squeezed hard. Kabal bit his lip as he felt pleasure erupt within him. Erron pushed in more and more until all of him was inside Kabal. “Oh oh fuck… Fuck you’re big…” Kabal whispered.

“Ah~” Erron let out. Kabal is so tight. Erron took it slow. He pulled out a little and kept a slow pace. Kabal whimpered at the feeling. Erron pushed all the way in. Kabal hissed. Once Erron felt Kabal get used to Erron he started to move. 

Erron kept a steady pace. He savored the tight sensation. 

Kabal bit his lip. It felt good. He turned his head as far back as he could, and saw Erron thrusting into him leisurely. Kabal started to push back into Errons thrusts trying to make him push harder. 

“Enjoying yourself, Kabal?~” Erron mocked, without warning Erron grabbed Kabals hips and thrust in hard and all the way. Kabal yelped and moaned as he felt Errons cock hit his sweet spot. Erron successfully muffled his groan. He adjusted his stance. 

Erron picked up the pace. Kabal felt nothing but pleasure spike within him. Kabal was amazed by how long Erron could keep his thrusts the same speed and strength. Errons cock felt so good. 

“Ah-! Mmph~” Kabal moaned as he bit his lip. He felt Erron pick up his pace a little and felt the pleasure in him rise. Kabals mouth turned its corners up into a satisfied smile as he continued to bite his lip. His eyes slightly rolled back. “Fuck yes…~” he hissed to himself. 

Erron didn’t realize his lips were apart as he watched Kabals body jerk forward after every thrust, and as his cheeks jiggled. Kabal felt so good. Erron grabbed on cheek and slapped it hard, causing Kabal to yelp. Erron couldn’t help but love the sounds Kabal was making. Erron then grabbed a handful of Kabals white tank top and twisted it to get a better grip. Erron pulled back the piece of clothing and made Kabal fall back on his dick harder. 

“Hah~” Kabal exhaled at the sensation. Kabal unknowingly let his tongue hang out of his mouth like a dog and smiled wearily. Kabal turned his head to try and look back. 

Erron was watching his cock get swallowed by Kabals ass when he saw Kabal turn his head back. He witnessed as Kabals tongue hung freely and Kabals face flush in satisfaction. Erron smirked. Kabal is his bitch. 

Erron leaned forward and held onto Kabals shoulder with his free hand and pushed him towards his thrusts. Kabal groaned a loud “Yes!~” as Erron pounded into Kabal. 

Erron let out a loud moan, he wasn’t able to keep it to himself anymore. Kabal smirked to himself when he heard Errons sounds. The pleasure in Erron spiked again. 

Kabal whined loudly. It felt so good, he even felt some precum inside him. Kabal started to bring some attention to his own untouched cock that was undeniably hard. 

“Yes! Yeah~ Oh-h fuck Erron!” Kabal moaned. Erron kept hitting Kabals sweet spot with incredible accuracy every single thrust. 

“Mm~ You like that?” Erron growled lowly. 

“Yes! Oh god yes~” Kabal rubbed himself. 

Erron whispered curses to himself. Erron let go of Kabals shirt and shoulder and and grabbed onto Kabals hips. His head slung back a little as he sighed in pleasure. He gripped Kabals hips so hard, it was almost positive he was going to leave bruises. Kabal felt the pain but it was soon substituted with rapture. 

“I-I’m close!” Kabal shut his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment. 

“Fuck, me too…” Erron groaned. Erron was debating if he should release inside of Kabal. He had to think fast. That would be a bitch to clean up, he thought, well there was a reason why I made him keep his shirt on. 

Erron was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kabal whine in bliss. 

“Erron~ Ah~” Kabal came to Errons name, he released into his hand. 

Erron was caught off guard by his own orgasm that suddenly started to quicken. Erron pulled out and came to Kabal moaning his name, immediately releasing onto Kabals wrinkled white tank top. Errons moans were abrupt and loud. 

Kabal gasped as Erron suddenly pulled out. He was a little upset that he didn’t get to feel Errons seed though. He was so relieved. It was as if the weight of the world just lifted off of him. There was no buzzing feeling anymore. 

Erron felt the same. He was relaxed and felt so much better. 

The two were panting. They stayed in that position for a few seconds. Erron was the first one to move. He backed up, his legs were weak but he subtly adjusted. He pulled up his boxers and his pants. Kabal was sore in his whole bottom half of his body. Even his shoulder hurt. Kabal grunted as he tried to get off the tree. As his feet hit the ground he almost fell over but he caught himself. He pulled up his underwear. When he turned around he saw Erron putting his belt on, the cowboy had his back to Kabal. Kabal saw all the scars on Errons toned back. Kabal shook his head slightly to snap out of it and then wiped his hand on his tank top. 

Erron turned around to pick up the rest of his clothing. When he did he watched as Kabal took his tank top off. Kabals tooth necklace dangled on his chest. Kabal didn’t notice Erron staring. Kabal crumpled his shirt into a ball and then turned to get his pants. That’s when he made eye contact with Erron. Kabal discovered a small smirk on the other man's face. 

“What?” Kabal asked a small flush a pink spread over his cheeks. 

Erron chuckled softly and went right back to putting his clothes on. 

Kabal furrowed his brows and continued to dress himself. When Kabal was done he tossed his white shirt behind a tree and headed over to a waiting Erron. Erron was leaning on another tree with his arms crossed and his head down covering his face with his hat. Erron heard Kabal walk in his direction so he sat up and started walking the way they came. Kabal kept his eyes trained on the foliage around them. He only looked up at Erron to see where he was stepping. Neither of them spoke. Kabal didn’t even recognize the environment they were in, he couldn’t remember what his surroundings looked like on the way into the forest. Luckily, Erron seemed to know exactly where they were going. 

Not too long after, they find the armored truck they left. Kabal realized now that just leaving the truck unattended for an extended period of time was completely wrong and if anything happened to the truck both he and Erron were screwed. Fortunately, nothing seemed amiss. Erron opened the drivers door and climbs in. Kabal had to walk to the other side to get in. On the way, he checked on D’vorah.

He looked through the little window to see D’vorah sitting where she was left. An evil and smug grin arose to her face. Kabal cringed at the sight and continued on his way to the passengers' side. 

As he sat in his seat he felt a sharp pain surge. He hissed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. 

Erron has already put his mask on. However behind the mask he was smiling a little at Kabals hiss in pain. He knows where that’s from. 

The ride back to the base was long and awkward. Kabal kept thinking about how he got dicked down by none other than Erron Black. He was so embarrassed. 

Erron knew Kabal was uncomfortable. Both physically and mentally. However, Erron kept running it through his head that it was just business and a one time thing. 

There was shifting coming from the back. D’vorah was moving, and from the sound of it, she was moving towards the front of the truck. 

“How was it?” D’Vorah said through a tight smile. 

Erron saw in the corner of his eye Kabal shuffle slightly. Erron hit the window in front of their captive. 

“Shut it.” Erron said quietly. He looked at the window to give D’Vorah a glare. When he did D’Vorah backed off. Erron was easing his eyes back to the front when he caught a glimpse of Kabal. His face and the tips of his ears were red. Erron turned up the air conditioner. 

The ride seemed so long. Erron wasn’t sure if Kabal was asleep or not. When they finally reached the base Kabal practically sprung out of his seat. Erron was climbing out of the truck when he saw Kabal open the back and take out D’Vorah by himself. A few other Black Dragon members came to help with the cargo. Erron took the keys and was going to return them. He glanced at Kabal who was walking behind the bug lady and kept walking. Little did he know when Erron turned back, Kabal made a similar glance towards him.

Erron kept his head down when he was stopped by a familiar purple pair of tights. He looked up to see a dear friend. 

“Tasia…” Erron admires Taisas skill, their friendship is strong but it’s nothing more than that. 

“Erron…” a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. 

“Something you need, darlin?” Erron rested his hands on his belt.

“Call me that again, Black and I’ll shove those pistols down your throat.” Tasia said with a twitch in her nose. Erron chuckled. “But… I don’t need to do that. It seems you already have someone doing that to you already!” Tasia smirked. 

“What?” Erron said, genuinely confused. His brow raised. 

Tasia laughed. She moved her short black hair out of her face and looked at Erron again. “I thought you and Speedy hated each other?” She said with hands on her hips. 

“What are you gettin’ at?” Erron kept his poker face but in his head he was thinking how the hell she knew. 

Tasia giggled, ”Kabals limping…” 

“So? He got injured trying to obtain D’Vorah.” 

“I don’t see any injuries, only a… certain kind of glow.”

There was a silence shared and Erron gave Tasia a scowl. That only gave Tasia what she was looking for. 

“C’mon, Black, tell me!” Tasia was almost as giddy as a child. 

“Tell you what?” Erron tried his best to play dumb, but Tasia was smart he knew that. 

“That you and Kabal fucked!” Tasia practically yelled it. Erron immediately tried to shush her while looking around to see if anyone heard. 

“Quiet! Someone could’ve heard you!” Erron hushed.

“So you did!” Tasia whispered so excitedly. 

Erron rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. Erron looked away and whispered, “Yes…” 

Tasia’s smile somehow widened even more and she jumped with glee, practically squealing.

“Oh my gosh! I knew it! Tell me all about it! Why was Kabal the bottom?” Tasia continued to get jumpy. 

“Alright alright, calm down,” Erron held his hands out to try and stop her from jumping. He kept looking around to see if anyone was watching or listening to them. “How did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

Erron rolled his eyes, “Don’t play dumb, how the hell did you know?” 

Tasia grinned. “You and Kabal left the truck not saying a word. Kabal was blushing. You two had no injuries, which I expected because you two would’ve definitely have fought each other… if you weren’t busy fucking each other!” Tasia laughed out loud, while Erron tried to shush her again. 

“It was a one-time thing! Okay? Nothing special.” 

“Right…” Tasia pondered. “Why, was it that bad?” She smirked.

Erron scoffed and looked away. Thank goodness for the mask because that would’ve given him away.

“Wow, that bad huh?” Tasia crosses her arms, her smirk still visible. 

“No it wa—!” Erron stopped himself. His eyes widened. Tasia got him, again. Tasia raised a brow and revealed a smug look. “Damnit…” 

“Tell me all about it!” 

“No.”

“Tell me!”

“No!”

“Why not?!” 

“There’s nothing to tell! It was a one and done deal!” 

“Would you do him again?” Tasia isn’t backing down anytime soon. 

“I already told you; one time thing—!” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Silence. 

“Would you?” Tasia pushed again. 

Erron clenched his jaw. “Fine…” 

“‘Fine’ what?” Tasia won and they both knew it.

“Fine, I’ll tell you about it.” A winning smile appeared on her lips. 

“Great!” Taxis hooked her arm around Errons and started walking. “But you still have to answer my question, avoiding it won’t help you!” 

As they were walking Erron rolled his eyes. There’s no stopping her. 

After a sigh he finally answered, “Yeah I would…” 

Tasia basically screamed in joy. She was jumping while holding onto Errons arm. 

“I want to hear everything from the beginning!” Tasia was overjoyed. It’s been a while since any kind of drama arose. Now she gets to hear all about her friend fucking another guy, how hot is that? “Is he built?”

“I think you can tell…” Erron smiled softly behind the mask. 

“Is he loud? Is he kinky? Did he like it?” 

“Tasia!” 

Tasia laughed as Errons cheeks turned a soft pink. What did he get himself into?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again sorry for being absent!
> 
> Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
